


Laura's Brownies

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bakery, Baking, Fluff, Humor, Kisses, M/M, based on tumblr prompt, mention of The Hale Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of brownie fell out of Stiles' mouth when he first popped it in and chewed on it. Stiles will go to hell if he didn't say this brownie gave him an orgasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laura's Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> The "I used to be the best baker in the neighbourhood but then you showed up at Mrs Appleby’s 80th birthday with a stack of brownies which almost gave me an orgasm my honour is at stake and I’m going all out for the next event" AU with Sterek! Found this prompt on tumblr. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

A piece of brownie fell out of Stiles' mouth when he first popped it in and chewed on it. Stiles will go to hell if he didn't say this brownie gave him an orgasm. Whoever made this brownie, deserves a thank you and his first born child. No, they deserve more than that, they deserve-

Stiles slapped his cheeks and shook his head. He shouldn't say that. There's someone in Beacon Hills that made this brownie and Stiles is supposed to be the best baker in town. There might be an even better baker in town and his honor will soon be terminated. Stiles watched the others eat the orgasm-inducing brownies at Mrs. Appleby's birthday party as he went over this new realization. 

Mrs. Appleby is even enjoying these brownies! She finished her fifth one! 'Okay,' Stiles thought. 'Who made these brownies? I need to know...'

Stiles looked around the large dining room, searching for anyone who stood out. Oh he found one all right; and he's tall, dark and handsome. The man is leaning up against the wall, watching everyone with a glare but a hint of a smile appeared on his lips. He mostly watched the people eating (and enjoying) the brownies.

'That smug bastard,' Stiles thought fondly. Like come on, the man is a great baker and he's Tall, Dark and Handsome? Bonus. Stiles slapped his cheeks again. "This is so not the time to be admiring your new rival," Stiles whispered to himself. 

Stiles breathed in and out and approached the man, leaning against the wall next to him. "So," Stiles started, "Those brownies are pretty good. Don't you think?"

The man grunted in response. Stiles hummed. 'Not much of a talker huh,' he thought. 

"I wonder who made them. Do you know at all? I would love to tell the person that they did a very good job."

The man turned his head towards Stiles. "Are you trying to make me admit that I made those brownies?"

Stiles made a mock-gasp. "No, of course not!"

The man rolled his eyes and nodded. "I did. It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is! Those brownies you made is absolutely amazing! Do you like to bake?"

"No."

Stiles blinked multiple times. "What do you mean 'no'?"

The man shrugged. "I don't like baking."

"Then-Then why did you make those orgasmic brownies?"

The man looked at Stiles and proceeded to leave. "It's none of your business."

What...wait," Stiles called out and the man stopped. "What's your name?"

For some reason, the man looked confused like Stiles is supposed to know. "Derek Hale," and then he was gone. Derek Hale. Is Stiles supposed to know Derek? He shrugged and then he remembered.

This Derek Hale put his baking to shame and he had the nerve to say he doesn't like baking. Next time, Stiles is going all out and bake better brownies than Derek's. That'll show him.

.

It's been two weeks since Stiles last saw Tall, Dark, and Handsome aka Derek Hale. Mrs. Appleby is hosting a get together party for the whole neighborhood. Most likely, Stiles will see Derek again and this time, Stiles brought his own delicious brownies. 

Stiles walked into Appleby's house and placed his brownies on one of the tables inside. He smirked when the other guests instantly started to eat and devour them. That's when Stiles noticed someone was behind him. His smirk stayed on his face, knowing who it was.

"Hello Derek," he greeted.

"Hello...," Derek started. 

"Stiles."

"Hello Stiles," Derek greeted back. Derek noticed the guests was eating the brownies and his eyebrows lifted. Stiles' smirk grew larger. 

"I see you have noticed that everyone is enjoying my brownies. They're pretty good. You should try some."

"I know what you're trying to do Stiles. Does it matter if one of our brownies is better than the other? They're just food."

Stiles gasped. "'Just food'?! Oh Derek, baking these delicious sweets is more than that. You wouldn't understand since you don't like to bake. How did you bake those orgasmic brownies anyway," he asked. 

"I didn't know how until someone taught me."

"Ok, who then?" 

Derek frowned. "You really don't know?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you really don't know me? I'm Derek Hale. My family died in a fire minus my two sisters, my uncle and I a couple years ago. Cora, my younger sister, is in Mexico and Laura, my older sister, just died a year ago while we were living in New York. My uncle has been in a coma."

That's when it hit him. Stiles does know Derek. He used to live in Beacon Hills when Stiles was a young child. He also remembers seeing him on the news. Why did Derek Hale decide to come back then? 

"Why did you decide to come back?"

Derek looked down at his shoes. "Even though most of them are dead, I feel close to my family here."

"Oh...," Stiles said and Derek started to leave. "But wait! Who in your family taught you how to bake brownies?" But it was too late. Derek was gone. 

.

Stiles was flipping through a magazine the next day at his bakery when Derek walked in. Stiles looked up and flipped the magazine closed, putting it next to him on the counter. "How did you know I was here?"

Derek smiled slightly. "Your bakery is literally named 'Stiles Bakery'."

Stiles blinked. "Oh yeah. Well, what do you want? Anything you want a buy?" 

Derek shook his head. "You're the first person I've ever met that didn't recognize me instantly."

"Is that bad?"

"Not at all. It's actually...refreshing."

Stiles smiled. "That's good. Is there anything else?"

"My sister."

"What?"

Derek sighed and looked away. "When I moved to New York with Laura, she was the one who taught me how to bake. She's the one who taught me how to bake those 'orgasmic' brownies."

"Oh and then she-"

"Yeah," Derek confirmed, already knowing what Stiles was about to say.

"I'm sorry," Stiles said. "For bothering you about it."

Derek's lips lifted up a little. "It's fine."

"But-"

Derek placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder. "It's fine Stiles. Besides..."

"Besides what?"

"Laura probably wouldn't mind a person like you to know."

Stiles' mouth opened slightly then moved into a smile. Derek returned the smile with a small one of his own, and he stepped closer to Stiles, standing in front of him, the counter separating them. Derek's eyes went down, looking at Stiles' lips and went back up to his brown eyes. He leaned down and across the counter, tugging Stiles closer to him. He then kissed him. 

Derek Hale is kissing him. Oh my god. Stiles brought his hands up and grasped Derek's shirt tightly, returning the kiss eagerly. Derek put his own hands gently around Stiles' neck, leaning forward slightly, deepening the kiss. 

Seconds later, Derek separated from the kiss first, moving away and going behind the counter, leaving Stiles in a daze. Derek went out back and grabbed some ingredients, he came back and placed all of the ingredients on the counter and looked at Stiles.

"Stiles," he called out and the younger man jolted out of his daze. "I'll teach you how to bake those brownies if you want."

Stiles grinned. "Yeah." 

.

The End


End file.
